dcnewgenerationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Raccoon
Cristina Alvarez Hoyas, a.k.a. The Raccoon 'is the main protagonist of the new DC series ''Outlaws ''and the new animated movie ''DC's United. Watching her father's brutal execution at the wake of a brutal regime, Cristina became "the Raccoon". Biography Cristina Hoyas was born to a successful Mexican family at the city of San Rafael in northwestern Mexico. Her father was a successful banker and her mother owns a successful baking business. Cristina is also one of the most charming cheerleaders in San Rafael. She has a 12-year-old little brother Silvio Hoyas, to whom she tried to hide her hidden persona from, but was forced to reveal herself later on. Pre-Costume Debut Carrer Shorly after the coup, Cristina's father Antonio was suddenly placed under arrest along with several others for suspected "crimes against the state." He was soon executed by firing squad. As a Recruit and Member of the Justice League "She knows Spanish and Russian. Hmm. Very impressive." --Artemis complimenting on the Raccoon's knowledge of language The Raccoon returns in the animated movie DC's United as a potential ally to help the Justice League stop a cyberterrorist from seizing control over the world's dronefleet and cyber-coded warheads in an attempt to start World War III. She first appeared in the movie successfully stopping an insurgency on a Nicaraguan labratory led by El Amante. Abilities and Equipment The Raccoon possesses no superhuman abilies whatsoever. However, she relies more on her instincts and reflexes when facing enemies. She has the ability of the 1000-yard stare, which makes her one of the most unmatched marksmen on the field. She is also an superb acrobatic, making her an excellent free-runner and a very skilled martial artist. For her namesake, the Raccoon is most noticed for having a talent of deception, known for her use of bribery, charms, and taunts to intimidate her enemies, which makes her one of the top potential targets for the Velasquez regime. She has a hideout which is accessible through a secret entrance underneath the main working place of the family baking factory, where she excels in technological advances, tactical and intelligence support. The Raccoon is one of few heroes in the DC universe to be an actual killer and/or approve the use of terror tactics. Her weaponry includes two SOG Navy SEAL combat knives, two Five-Seven handguns, and as well as plastic explosives and EMP devices. The Raccoon's fighting style is a professional style of taekwondo. The Raccoon is multilingual--she knows English, Spanish, and Russian. Personality The Raccoon was at first vengeful when she first took to her new persona. She took her pursuit of those responsible for her father's death even more personal throughout the first season. Starting at the second season, the Raccoon, now being the number one potential target for the army, begins to cooperate closely with the anti-regime forces, where she feels the safest. Over time, Quotes 1. "In the meantime, Doukov's men are pushing into the city. We're sending our own teams to support them. The revolting crowds should draw most of their attention. Batgirl, Arrow, and Delgado, I want your team to shadow their procession and provide overwatch from the building. Once they're secure, we're going after the Voldark military head. Alvarado will be coordinating the city's defenses. Salandez will be on site, coordinating final efforts. This will be the final defeat for the terrorist regime. We're not here to save the country for the people, but we'll sure as hell do what we can to make sure they win." --The Raccoon planning a final assault on Metropolis, which is under complete PMF military occupation. The assault is a joint operation between the NSR Special Purpose Team, Delta Force, and Russian forces. 2. '''The Raccoon: "This is quite a lovely view. You having the guts to come after me and..." (Emiliano points his M4 assault rifle right at the Raccoon's face) The Raccoon: ''(silently) "Whoa." '' --The Raccoon interrupted by Emiliano's sudden threat. 3. "You know what must be done. Infiltrate the building. Take out your targets. No loose ends." --The Raccoon's final briefing to Batgirl, Green Arrow, and the rest of the NSW before the final assault. 4. "Gospod Volodin. My vysoko tsenim predlozheniye Rossii sotrudnichatʹ s nami . Skazhite, kak eto vy znayete menya po snezhnoy storonu mira? (President Volodin. We truly appreciate Russia's offer to cooperate with us. Say, how is it you know of me on the snowy side of the world?)"''' --The Raccoon speaking with the Russian president Ivan Volodin. (Volodin is an ally of Mexico's president Agostino Saleno.) 5. "Y pides ayuda cuando no entiendes. Es muy simple. (And you ask for help when you don't understand. It's very simple.) You really gotta take Spanish classes, you know." '' --Cristina giving Barbara a "Spanish lesson." 6. ''"Fácil, amigo. Sólo vamos un paseo."' (Easy, friend. We're just going for a walk.)'' --The Raccoon to El Amante after she successfully sneaks and catches him from behind using a ghost camo. 7. '''Batgirl: ''"Lantern, request permission to engage enemy militia."'' The Raccoon: ''"Permission? Just engage." '' --The Raccoon and Batgirl fighting over engaging Brazilian militia while escorting Salandez. 8. "Te estoy asustando, Barbara? (Am I scaring you, Barbara?)" ''--''The Raccoon making a fake "threat" towards Batgirl. 9. ''"Te miedo de una lucha, carina? (Are you scared of a fight, sweetheart?)" '' --The Raccoon provokingly challenging Black Canary to a fight. '' ''